


Shelter Cast in Flames

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers from Chapter 6) Mὸrag struggles to cope with her near loss due to what she believes was her own negligent failure. Brighid provides the shelter she needs to heal.





	Shelter Cast in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fanfic... and my first fanfic in years! Hopefully the characterization is somewhat believable. I absolutely love Mὸrag's character and this part of the storyline in particular.
> 
> There are clearly spoilers in this fic. If you haven't made it through Chapter 6, turn back now and continue binge playing!
> 
> I may have taken a little creative license here with where Mὸrag and Niall's conversation takes place. It looked like Mor Ardain in the game, but I thought it was more sensible to keep it on the battleship given the time it would take to travel between Titans. Minor detail.
> 
> I was inspired to try my hand at a Mὸrag/Brighid story thanks to the brilliant work by yoshizora... seriously... check out their stories. Freakin' brilliant!

She couldn’t bring herself to let go of him – not after he had almost…

The guards were staring. She could feel their eyes on her, but that only made her grip on Niall’s shoulders tighten. Despite the weight of the uniform adorning her body, she was still his sister – professionalism be damned.

Only moments ago her brother had been on the ground, blood soaking through the ivory of his Imperial dress coat. She knew he was safe now, healed by some miracle thanks to Nia’s command of Dromarch’s healing potential, but his lifeless form was an image Mὸrag couldn’t shake from her mind. A part of her still questioned how Niall was still standing – how he had been healed by the Gormotti Driver and her Blade when Dromarch had been leading them through the narrow passage ways of the battleship.

Perhaps it was best that she didn’t know the answer.

A warm hand shook her from her thoughts. She could feel the familiar, gentle flame burning beneath the skin of her shoulder.

“Lady Mὸrag?”

Her eyes slipped down, meeting the azure gaze of her brother. His brow was furrowed in concern and his eyes lidded by exhaustion.

“I think it would be best if we took his Majesty back to his quarters.”

Before Mὸrag could respond, she heard the light tapping of boots against the metal paneling of the floor. Her heart sped for a brief second before she spotted Rex and Mythra.

“I think we could all use a bit of shut-eye after all that.” Rex reached a gloved hand to scratch at the back of his head. “We’re all heading to the Inn just outside for the night. Maybe we’ll see ya tomorrow, Mὸrag?”

All she could force was a curt nod before Brighid stepped in.

“We have much to attend to, Rex, but we’ll be sure to send word tomorrow.”

“Wait.” All eyes turned to Mythra, whose arm was outstretched. A lifeless core crystal was nestled among her gloved fingertips. “Don’t forget-“

The Emperor reached forward, reclaiming his former Blade with an almost reverent touch. “Thank you.”

Brighid pulled gently on her Driver’s shoulder, forcing Mὸrag to lead the Emperor away from the crowd. A rank of Imperial Guards followed in their wake as they slowly made their way down the narrow corridors of the ship. Niall attempted to maintain a presence of strength and health as they walked, but Mὸrag could feel added pressure of his weight against her. His exhaustion was obvious and that clear sign of weakness was enough to make her teeth grind.

Rex watched them go, his brow furrowed in concern. He had never witnessed so much emotion from the Ardainian fighter. Her fear and anguish when the Emperor fell, her joyous relief when Nia had somehow healed him, and then the silent shock that had overwhelmed her. It was jarring.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes too high, Rex.” Azurda tapped him lightly on the head to catch his attention.

“Huh? Whaddya mean by that, Gramps?”

“Mὸrag may have assisted us in reaching Indol as an emissary of Mor Ardain, but her ruler was just nearly killed.” The reborn Titan shook his head to stave off memories of the incident. “Her primary duty is to be his Special Inquisitor – his enforcer and body guard, if you will. His near death is quite the failure.”

Rex’s eyes widened. “But she couldn’t have done anything!”

“It matters not.” Dromarch hung his head as he spoke. “The threat on the Emperor’s life was nearly realized under her watch. While I doubt anyone would question her aptitude for the job and dare try to replace her, I would not be surprised if Lady Mὸrag feels compelled to remain in Mor Ardain where she can more carefully guard his Majesty.”

Nia sighed and idly brushed a hand against Dromarch’s coat. “So we came all this way with her just to leave her behind? Seems wrong.”

“I’m getting a serious sense of déjà vu here.” Eyes turned to Zeke as he slapped a hand against his thigh. “There’s no use getting so worked up. They said they need a day and we agreed to sleep this off. Tantal’s not going anywhere anytime soon. Right, chum?”

Rex nodded. “Yeah. Let’s get some shut-eye.”

As the group made a move to disembark the ship, Rex looked over his shoulder at the hallway his Ardainian companion had walked through. He knew Gramps and Dromarch were both right, that Mὸrag was loyal to the Emperor and Mor Ardain first, but maybe… just maybe he could find a way to convince her. The thought of having the Flamebringer and Brighid by his side made his journey feel all the more feasible. He wasn’t sure he was selfless enough to let that go.

\----

It wasn’t long before Mὸrag had his Majesty in bed and listened on as the Emperor’s personal physician confirmed his miraculous recovery. By the time the doctor had left, Niall was already fast asleep. Mὸrag stepped forward and gently brushed hair from his face before making her way out of the room. On either side of the doorway, she spotted a contingency of soldiers ready to stand guard outside the Emperor’s quarters all night. She dipped her head in silent thanks.

Her heart compelled her to turn back, glancing at the now shut door of Niall’s room. He was alive. He was safe.

A burning hand grasped her right with a gentle forcefulness.

Broken from her revere, Mὸrag turned and met the hidden gaze of her Blade. “Brighid, I-“

“Come.” Fingers laced. “It’s been an awfully long day. You’ll be little good to him if you’re not well rested.”

Mὸrag’s free hand formed a tight fist as she clenched her teeth. Brighid’s words had merely added fuel to the already burning fire of her buried rage. Still, she let herself be led to her private quarters. She wouldn’t allow herself to lose her temper in front of her soldiers.

She heard Brighid close the door behind them and felt the burn of her hands soothing over her shoulders. The scowl on her face deepened.

“Enough.” Her gentle demand was followed by fingers burning a trail up her neck, framing her face until they stopped at the edge of her metal-brimmed Commissar cap. “If you keep frowning like that you’ll get wrinkles.”

That was it.

Mὸrag reached up and yanked the cap from Brighid’s grasp. The metal edge clanged loudly as it made contact with the wall. Childish. She knew she shouldn’t react like this, but she couldn’t help it. Alone, with Brighid, she could let herself feel and she was too tired to continue resisting the temptation to stop pretending she felt nothing. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she stalked forward to the other side of the room.

Space.

She needed space to regain control.

“Lady Mὸrag, take a breath.” Her Blade remained on the opposite end of the room. “You heard Dr. Dunaid. Nia and Dromarch healed him completely. His Majesty is safe now.”

Snap.

“It shouldn’t have come to that!” Her teeth ground together in a fierce bite as she kept her back to her dear Blade. “He should have never been so close to death! Not when I was standing right there!”

Brighid tilted her head and folded her arms in a curious stance. “And what would you have done exactly? Step in the way of the blast yourself?”

“Of course!”

“Lady Mὸrag…”

“I was the closest to Bana when he pulled out that dammed device.” She dragged a gloved hand over her face. “I froze. I was torn between stopping him and racing back to his Majesty. In the end, I did nothing! I stood and watched as he stepped beyond Aegaeon’s protection!”

Brighid make quick work of the distance between them and reached out her hands, stopping short of actually touching the Inquisitor. Blue digits stroked against the metal gear ornament fixed to the back of her left shoulder. With a light snap, it twisted and the asymmetric armored pauldron was removed. Brighid laid it gently on an end table against the wall, her hidden gaze never leaving the tense posture of her Driver.

“Self-preservation is a natural instinct.” Blue arms reached around her body and the gear above her heart was twisted until it clicked. Her shoulder cover was gently removed and set aside. “No one can fault you for hesitating. You could not have known his Majesty would run out of Aegaeon’s shield.”

Mὸrag shook her head. “It’s my job to know. It’s my job to protect him and instead he…”

Hands moved to her belt. Burning fingers easily unclasped the Imperial crest buckle and deftly turned the gear locks holding onto her hip armor. With the golden adornments removed, Mὸrag was left in her military coat and pants tucked into imposing shin guard boots. The Special Inquisitor was still a fierce sight to behold, only slightly softened by the lack of armor, but with a gaze that would burn a village to the ground.

Brighid’s fingers grazed down her back before settling on her now unadorned hips. “And where, Lady Mὸrag, do you think he learned such selfless bravery?”

Her shoulders slumped. “You cannot deny that I failed him. My hesitation… it cost us Aegaeon… and it nearly…”

Her grip tightened. “Indeed. You did fail.”

Mὸrag spun with fury in her hazel eyes.

“You failed, but so did I. So did Aegaeon. And while the cost of _our_ negligence could have been high, it was your decision to partner yourself with the Aegis and her companions that led to his rescue.”

Mὸrag’s eyes softened. “Nia…”

“She was only present because you chose to ask for help instead of stubbornly handling the threat alone.”

“So you agree then.” Mὸrag sighed. “I’m sure the Senate has already caught wind of this. I may have the support of many, but there is still a large faction that has been desperate to find a way to oust me. Learning I allowed a disgraced Nopon to not only escape Mor Ardain, but then nearly assassinate the Emperor? That I chose to rely on a band of children? I imagine his Majesty would happily agree with their assured vote that I’m unfit to be-“

A burning hand cracked against her cheek.

“Enough.” There was a harsh flame behind Brighid’s words. “You’re entitled to a degree of self-pity after such an ordeal, but questioning your worth? Questioning his Majesty’s loyalty to _you_?”

Mὸrag shut her eyes in shame, but warm hands soon caressed her cheeks and forced them back open.

“We can’t change our mistakes, but we can learn from them.” Her blue thumbs gently traced circles against alabaster skin. “You are not alone in this, Lady Mὸrag. _I_ should have been at your side. You should not have needed Aegaeon’s protection.”

“Brighid-“

The Blade shook her head. “We can stand here all night assigning blame, but where will that get us?”

“You’re right. I just-“

“I know.” Brighid stepped closer to her Driver, leaving only a short breath between them. “We may have lost Aegaeon, but his Majesty will reawaken him soon. Your brother is alive and safely sleeping on this ship. He is alive, Lady Mὸrag. Don’t let your sorrow over nearly losing a loved one turn you against yourself. He needs your confidence.”

Her restraint broke. Tears welled in her eyes as her knees buckled. The blow of her armored knees striking the floor was only softened by Brighid’s arms secured around her frame, drawing the shaken warrior’s weight onto her chest. Mὸrag shook with tearless tremors, gloved hands seeking purchase against the exposed skin of Brighid’s back. Subconsciously, she turned her face inward, pressing the  warmth of the fire Blade’s core crystal gently against her cheek.

Brighid placed a hand behind Mὸrag’s head, fingers gently stroking her ebony hair as her other hand traced soothing circles against her back. She leaned down, resting a cheek a top her Driver’s head and held her firmly through her silent sorrow. What a rare display of emotion from the normally stoic Special Inquisitor.

“You are safe with me, Lady Mὸrag.” Another shudder and the Blade drew her treasured Driver even closer. “Your plans to disrupt the assassination attempt may not have ended the way you hoped, but I for one am grateful that you did not step into the blast.”

Mὸrag lifted her head just enough to press her forehead against Bighid’s neck. “I-I’m sorry. I’ve been shouting at you that I wished it had been me caught in the explosion and I never thought of how that might make you feel.”

“It’s alright – I understand.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t matter in the end.” Gloved fingers moved to trace along the azure core crystal. “His Majesty would ensure you and your journal would be passed down to the next Driver worthy of you.”

Brighid laid a hand over Mὸrag’s, stilling it against her chest. “My life may be eternal, but I am not yet ready to let go of this one.”

Mὸrag planted her free hand on the floor, lifting her body away from Brighid just enough to gaze at her solemn face. She smiled softly when her Blade reached a burning hand to cup her cheek.

“It’s true I would survive your death, but the thought of losing my memories of you is difficult to bear. I’m not… there is more I still wish to experience with you. Not having the chance to… I know I wouldn’t remember actually losing you, but I know that moment between your death and when I lose my memories would be more painful than anything I can imagine.”

Mὸrag sighed, a warmth in her heart beating a rapid rhythm in her chest. After a last caress of her Blade’s core crystal, she lifted her glove hand to cup Brighid’s cheek and gently catch a lone tear crawling down her skin. She paused for a moment longer, basking in the feeling of their shared stance – sprawled out on the floor, mere breaths apart, and a single hand caressing each face.

“Then I promise you now, I will make it my sworn duty to protect you from ever prematurely facing that pain.”

Brighid leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “Lady Mὸrag… please…”

It was all the invitation she needed. Mὸrag closed the gap between them, firmly pressing her lips against Brighid’s. The kiss was like a slow burning fire, filling them with a warmth they longed for desperately. When they parted, they stayed closed, hesitant to push each other too quickly, but unwilling to welcome any more space between them.

“When we return to Mor Ardain, I want you with me.” Mὸrag brushed her nose gently against Brighid’s. “We’ll find another suitable liaison to Gormott.”

“You don’t truly wish that, do you?”

Mὸrag frowned. “To be with you? Of course I-“

“No. To return to Mor Ardain.”

The Inquisitor sighed. “Where else would we go, Brighid? Unless his Majesty dismisses me, we are needed at his side.”

“And yet, you would prefer to follow the Aegis and her Driver, wouldn’t you?”

Her Blade’s keen eye could be quite annoying.

“And look at what happened the last time I followed that urge.”

Brighid shook her head. “I won’t have this fight with you again, Lady Mὸrag. Talk to him tomorrow. I doubt his Majesty would argue the wisdom in having a representative of the Empire accompany the Aegis on her quest to save Alrest.”

Mὸrag sighed. “His Majesty’s safety is not up for debate. You cannot ask me to abandon my duty. We will return to Mor Ardain and that is the end of it.”

“Alright.” There was little point in arguing with the Ardainian fighter when she was like this. “Then shall we rest before our journey?”

Mὸrag smiled, squeezing Brighid’s hand in a silent apology for her harsh tone. “Yes, but only if you agree to stay with me tonight.”

“Of course, Lady Mὸrag.”

\----

The next morning, Brighid waited impatiently in her Driver’s quarters. Mὸrag had left a while ago to check on Niall and had yet to return. When she had asked for privacy, the Blade was more than happy to oblige. She knew the wounds from Niall’s near death would heal slowly, so if Mὸrag made it clear what would help her cope at any moment, Brighid would eagerly become that shelter.

She only hoped her typically reserved Driver would take this time to open up to her brother. She needed to hear it from him that she was not fully to blame.

Perhaps then she could be convinced to follow Rex and-

The door creaked open and Mὸrag slowly stepped through the threshold with her head bent low. Concern immediately flooded her senses.

“Lady Mὸrag?”

“We’ve been reassigned.”

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Reassigned?”

Mὸrag lifted her gaze, her amber eyes shining with silent glee. “You and I will accompany the Aegis as an emissary of the Empire… until she has saved Alrest.”

Brighid stalked forward and struck her Driver with a forceful punch to the chest. “How dare you! You had me worried he had actually-“

Her lips were silenced by an urgent kiss, gloved hands encircling her waist and lifting her feet slightly off the ground. She couldn’t help but melt into the gentle touch. Her hands reached up and cupped each of Mὸrag’s cheeks as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Unbelievable.

Within mere seconds, Mὸrag had made her fear the worst. Made her believe she had been wrong in her speech last night about the Emperor’s loyalty. Made her believe for a split second that encouraging Mὸrag to listen to her heart’s desires was foolish, false hope. All for the sake of a tease.

Ass.

Brighid pulled away once Mὸrag placed her safely back on the ground. “You-“

“My apologies.” Her smile was too wide to contain. “Sometimes, you are too perceptive, Brighid. You already knew this would happen. I saw an opportunity to thwart your upper hand and I took it.”

The Blade sighed and nuzzled against the neck of her treasured Driver. “Ever the military strategist, I see.”

“Which you already know is true.” Mὸrag reached into her pants pocket and held her hand out to Brighid. “Here.”

The fire Blade stared down at the dull core crystal before cautiously taking it in her grasp. “Is this… Aegaeon?”

“It is.” Mὸrag’s supported the backs of Brighid’s hands with her own as they held their friend’s essence between them. “His Majesty has asked that we look after him and that I awaken him when the time is right.”

“A small piece of home to join us in our travels.” Brighid smiled lovingly at her Driver.

“Indeed.” Mὸrag returned the gaze. “A reminder that we will come home and of what is waiting for us when we do.”

\---

Rex and Mythra took a step away from the others gathered at Goetuis Port, their eyes trained on the Adrainian battleship. They needed to leave soon. The Praetor had been willing to gift them a ship with no crew, but they couldn’t delay carrying out his wishes much longer without some sort of fallout. Any form of kindness has its own limited patience.

“You know, Azurda’s right.” Mythra placed her hands on her hips. “There’s no guarantee Mὸrag will join us and you need to respect that.”

Rex nodded. “I know, but I’ve gotta at least try. It would be wrong not to ask them, right?”

“You know, if this was the old Brighid, I would have said you could just ask _her_ to join us.”

“What d’ya mean?”

Mythra sighed in solemn reflection. “The Jewel of the Empire… back when we first met, she was the Blade of Mor Ardain’s Emperor. I thought she was meant to be passed down the royal bloodline, so I’m not really sure how Mὸrag ended up as her Driver. Anyway, she was usually alone on the battlefield and I imagine that’s been true every time her driver has been Mor Ardain’s ruler since the war. Brighid’s a strong enough Blade that she doesn’t need a Driver to be impressively powerful. Being with Mὸrag only heightens the formidable strength that’s already there. And Mὸrag alone is a pretty impressive fighter.”

“Right. We faced Brighid alone the first time we met. That was intense!” Rex pondered for a moment. “So you’re saying Mὸrag could stay in Mor Ardain and protect the Emperor while Brighid came along with us?”

The Aegis shook her head. “Before? Sure. But after seeing her with Mὸrag? I don’t think you could convince her to leave her Driver. Brighid was never bothered by the distance between her and the old Emperor, but the two of them? They’re a tour de force. You’ve noticed how quickly they maximize their affinity in battle, right?”

Rex’s eyes widened. “Now that you mention it…”

“You don’t separate a Driver and Blade like that very easily. They may have been begrudgingly doing it before for the Empire in Gormott, but I doubt they would be willing to go through that for us.”

The young salvager frowned and turned his gaze back to the battleship. Whatever he was thinking of saying in retort died on his lips when he saw the subject of their discussion marching toward them.

“Well, I guess the only thing left to do is ask.”

\--

Niall Ardanach gazed down at Goetuis Port from his perch in the mock throne room built into his ship. While his body still ached from the blast, he couldn’t force himself to miss this last moment of his sister. He watched as she approached the Aegis and her Driver, her stance guarded and the pinnacle of professionalism. When the boy reached out his hand, she immediately softened and returned the gesture. That change alone was enough to convince him he had made the right choice.

Sending his Special Inquisitor away after an attack on his life during a time when the Empire was scrambling to solve the problem of their dying Titan would seem odd to most – he knew the Senate would throw a fit – but this wasn’t just about him. If their time in Alrest was as limited as he feared, his sister deserved to live freely. Mor Ardain be dammed, he could not live with himself knowing he had taken away her crown and her freedom until she drew her last breath. And besides, he was confident the Aegis would have a better chance at succeeding if Mὸrag and Brighid were fighting alongside her. That would be enough to placate the antsy Senators.

He spared his sister one final glance in a silent farewell and that’s when he saw it. Brighid’s fiery fingers laced with white cloth.

He had made the right choice, indeed.

He could only pray to the Architect that he would see his dear sister and her belovèd once again.


End file.
